Spider-Girl loses her Viginity to Iron Man (Mature Audiences Only)
by blurtornado11
Summary: Spider-Girl has broken her web shooters! Iron Man has politely offered to help, but at a very "sexy" price...


May "Mayday" Parker ran through the dimly lighted hallways of her school, dropping her notecards as she rushed. _"Late for Biology with Mrs. Perkins again" _she thought as she rounded a sharp corner. _"If it weren't for those darn criminals on 32__nd__ Avenue, I could've been on time, maybe even early!" _She ran to the classic, wooden door titled "**Biology Room 4**," took a deep breath than pushed.

She felt all eyes in the room turn in her direction, including the less than amused Mrs. Perkins. A couple of laughs and whispers could be heard but, other than then the immature boys at the back of the room, silence fell.

"Miss May Parker," said Mrs Perkins with an undeniable smirk, "Late again are we? For the, hmmm, 4th time this month? That's gonna be a detention."

"But Mrs Perkins," May began to say, rummaging through her mind for a good excuse, "I was, um, looking for my-"

"I don't want to here it Miss Parker!" said Mrs. Perkins, cutting May off, "Now take your seat." May sighed, mumbled a couple words her father wouldn't want her saying under her breath, and slowly walked across the classroom to her seat behind Teddy Nowrin. _"It's going to be a long lesson,"_ she thought as she searched through her purse for her books. As she was looking, she found her fathers web shooters, which she now used, in a small pocket in the side of the purse. To May's dismay, she discovered the shooters both had large dents in them.

May couldn't help gasping, and, fortunately, no one heard. _"These Web Shooters have been in the Parker family for almost 15 years now! And __**I **__managed to break them in one day," _she thought worryingly, "_Typical Parker luck! Dad is gonna __**kill **__me when he finds out... Unless…he doesn't have to!" _And so, in Mrs. Perkins Biology Lesson, Room 4, May Parker, daughter of the Spectacular Spider-man, began planning a move that would change her life forever…

**5 Hours Later, May's Free Period…**

No Web-Shooters meant that Spider-Girl needed to acquire a different mode of transport. Being in New York, the easiest transport was by Taxi, which was what May decided to use.

"Stark Tower please," May said to the taxi driver as she hopped in the car. "And make it quick if you want a tip." The driver reacted to this quickly, and, before May even realized, they were on the highway, heading to the Stark Tower. As the glorious tower came into focus, May's excitement began to rise. She was about to meet _the _Tony Stark, _the_ Iron Man. The Avenger who single handedly has defeated every major villain he'd ever come up against.

The driver let May out on the curb outside the tower. She walked in, greeting the doorman pleasantly, and went straight to the bathroom. If she was going to meet Iron Man, she was **going **to make a good impression. She slipped into a free stall and began unpacking her overly full purse. Inside were her broken web-shooters, make-up, a small coat, her wallet, and, of course, her Spider-Suit. She began slipping her clothes off, and pulling herself into her latex costume of red and blue. When done, she jumped swiftly to the ceiling, climbed upside-down to the nearest air vent, narrowly avoiding the constant flow of people coming in and out of the building, and began climbing up it. The vent was a narrow fit, with her large breasts just nearly fitting in, but she managed to pull herself all the way up to the 32nd floor. She pulled herself speedily out of the vent and found herself in a huge room, where Vintage cars lined the right wall and a collection of Iron Man Suits lined the wall opposite. She'd reached Tony's "Workshop."

Spider-Girl had a quick glance at the collection and turned to the door to go and find Tony. She slowly strolled over to the glass exit but was interrupted by a playful, strong voice from behind her.

"Going somewhere?" asked Tony Stark, as May turned to him. "You're Spider-Girl aren't you? Parker's daughter." All May could manage in her nervous state was a nod. "Parker. Now there's a smart guy. Stupid, but smart," Tony continued, "It's funny, at first I thought you **were **Peter, but when you turned around I noticed the, uh… _differences_." Tony shot a quick glance at May's buoyant, ample breasts than went on to say, "No one comes in here without a reason, especially not someone from the Parker family. So what do you want, Miss Spider?"

"*Clears throat* Well, uh, my web-shooters kind of broke," May stammered after a shock of silence, "And, um, well, you, being the smartest mechanical mind around could probably, um, you know. I mean, um, what I'm trying to say is-"

"You broke your web-shooters and you want me to fix them. Simple as that," Tony said, interrupting May's stuttering and saving her from complete humiliation.

"Well…yeah," May said as politely as she could, "If it's not too much trouble…"

"Oh it's no trouble at all," Stark replied with a smirk, "What I'm concerned about is how you plan to pay for these." After hearing this, May began rummaging through her purse for money, but then it hit her. Tony was a _billionaire_. He didn't need money! She looked up at Stark, only to find him 10 steps closer than he was before, just a couple feet away from her. "You must have figured it out by now. I'm rich; I have no need for money. But there are some things money can't buy…. easily."

At first, May pondered this. "_What could he possibly want from me?" _she thought. But as the moment went on, the answer became clear. The first thing she noticed was the way Tony seemed to be looking at her. It seemed almost as if he…wanted her. Second, she noticed a large, almost raging bulge in his brown corduroys. Lastly, she noticed where his eyes were looking as he waited for her to answer him; directly at her strong, yet sexy legs. _"He wants…__**me**__," _she thought, _"I gotta get out of here." _But, then again, she **really **needed those new shooters. And, she was…curious. As a virgin, She wanted to know what it felt like, to be brutally and mercifully fucked. And who better to learn from than Tony Stark, the biggest playboy to date?

"Well," Spider-Girl said, as her horniness raised, "that's what you want is it?" Tony nodded and walked towards her. She unrolled her mask to just below her nose and placed her hands on his face, gave him a sweet, but sexy, kiss on his smooth lips, and said, "Come and get me then." She strolled over to his working desk, shaking her hips with each stride, and sat on the desk. Tony watched as she slowly opened her legs, to reveal a small wet patch in her spandex costume.

"Oh god," Tony said in awe, "Let me at you." His erection continued to grow, spanning to its full glory, an impressive 9 inches. May put her finger in her mouth and used her other hand to sexily use her index finger to invite him over.

Tony walked over slowly, removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his chest piece as he got closer. May ripped a large hole in the front of her costume, to reveal her large, perfect tits, and did the same to the area in between her legs. Now her small, tight pussy was exposed and ready for whatever Stark had to give her. "_What am I doing?" _she thought briefly, "_This suit cost me almost 100 bucks!" _But one look at Tony pulling down his trousers to reveal his 9-inch cock and she forgot she was even wearing it.

Tony strode over and placed both his hands on May's small, thin shoulders and whispered, "This will make your spider-sense tingle," just before jamming his solid dick right up May's wet pussy. May shrieked orgasmically at the mere entrance of the penis. He began to slowly push it in and out, with only about 5 inches in.

"Oh my god, Tony!" May groaned as she wondered, "_Why haven't I done this before?!" _Tony continued to push, inserting another inch into Spider-Girl. She moaned with each inch, becoming more and more wet, giving Tony the ability to push further and harder. Tony began to pick up the pace, causing himself to begin to groan phrases like "Mm, yeah," or "You like that? You like that?" Each time May responded with a sexual moan, giving Tony the sign she could take even more.

"You want it all baby?" Tony asked to his victim, who replied with another sexy whimper. Taking the whimper as a yes, Stark used all of his strength to shove all of his huge cock into May, causing her to shriek out, as Tony's cock began to pound against her G-Spot. Tony felt his cock get washed with fluids from May's pussy, lubricating the inside, allowing Tony to begin to go faster.

"Oh, yeah, oh yeah, baby! Yes, baby! Ohhhhh!" May yelled as she began to feel the start of an orgasm. She knew, however, that if she wanted to really get his cock into her, she was going to need a new position. She wrapped her long legs around his waist, keeping his cock in her pussy, and pulled herself up to where Stark was holding her. Tony loved it and began to use gravity to push his cock higher into May.

"You like that? You like it when I do that to your Spider-Pussy?" Tony groaned into May's mask. May could feel his cock getting stronger and stronger inside her and she herself was about to burst.

"Oh my god, keep going Tony! Keep…going!" Ah! Ah! Yes! Right..there! Mmm!" Spider-Girl said continuously, as she finally orgasmed, "Ohhh! OH! Babe, you're sooo good! Harder! Harder! Harder!" Her voice got higher and shriller every second. She was almost at the end of her orgasm, but she could still feel Tony's erupting cock still pumping hard in her vagina.

"Ah…." Tony said as he pulled his deflating cum-covered-cock out of May's pussy, "You're amazing." May smirked and kissed his trembling lips. She climbed down off of him, picked up the small parts of her costume she'd ripped off before, and headed out the door. Her vagina and breasts were hanging out but, at the time, she couldn't care less.

"I want my web-shooters, Tony!" she yelled as she exited. Tony pulled his pants up over his liquidy dick and sighed. "_That," _he thought to himself, _"is what I call a girl."_

May ran through the streets of New York, with her wet pussy and her large tits sticking out, heading home. Photographers snapped pictures, but May didn't even care. She was so happy she could cry and probably was behind what was left of her mask. She couldn't believe what a spectacular moment she'd just had.

**The next Day's Headlines:**

**"SPIDER-GIRL RUNNING NUDE THROUGH NYC!"**

**To be continued….**


End file.
